


Confession

by siyooratrash



Series: One Coffee, One Short One Shot [10]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Bora can't hold it anymore, she needs to tell Handong.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA
Series: One Coffee, One Short One Shot [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471940
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Confession

Handong sleeps, peacefully. While Bora, wide awake, studies her every single facial feature. She smiles, that’s the woman she wants to spend the rest of her life with. There’s no doubt about it, but there’s something that’s been going through her mind for a couple of months, something she hasn’t told anyone. Something that could break their relationship forever.

Maybe today is the day. Handong deserves to know.

Bora gets up, careful to not make a sound so she doesn’t wake her girlfriend up. She stares, half asleep, at the coffee machine.  _ Drop, drop, drop.  _ Until the drink is ready.

She isn’t really hungry, the nerves are acting on her stomach, but she forces herself to eat a toast. She knows herself well enough to know she will be hungry in an hour.

“Morning.” Handong says, with a Husky voice and that bright smiles of hers. She kisses Bora on the neck, getting advantage of the bun she’s wearing. She giggles as she feels her getting the goosebumps. “Been up for too long?”

“Nah… like half an hour.”

Bora turns to kiss her quick on the lips, but she doesn’t dare to look at her in the eyes. Handong notices right away.

“Is everything ok?” She pours the coffee in her cup, and suddenly stops. “Did they call you back from that casting??”

“No, not yet. But I’m sure I’ll get the role. I’m not worried about that.” Bora shrugs, not being aware until a second later she said the key-word.

“So you’re worried…” Handong says, concerned.

Bora sighs. “Not worried  _ worried. _ Just… something that’s being on my mind.” 

Handong raises an eyebrow. “Honey… I know you. Just tell me.”

“You really do…” Bora takes Handong’s hand, tight.

“Okay, now I’m starting to worry.” The younger woman smiles, nervous.

“It’s nothing! Really.”

“Bora, just tell me.” Handong insists, with a serious but comforting tone.

The older woman walks around the kitchen, uneasy. Right, left, right, left. Handong patiently watches the scene while stirring the spoon.

Finally, Bora stops to stare at Handong, eyes wide open. “I want kids!”

Handong takes her time to react. That was something she wasn’t expecting to hear. “Wait, what? Kids.”

“I want kids. With you.” She replies, this time with more calm. “I want to be a mom.” Bora cups her shocked girlfriend’s face. “I want  _ us _ to be moms.”

“Oh…” Handong can’t say anything else, she’s still processing.

“I know we never really talked about it, I didn’t even think about it!” She points at herself. “But since we moved here… I don’t know, something... clicked.”

“I see.” Handongs waits for her to keep talking.

“This house is huge. And we’re doing well with the money.”

“Yeah, I know but…” Handong sighs.

“You don’t want the same thing…” Bora says, breaking all her hopes.

“I… I love you Bora.” Handong scratches her eyebrow, trying to find the right words.

“I love you too…”

Handong kisses her on the forehead, and she hugs her for a few seconds. She relaxes when she feels Bora hugging her back.

“I don’t want kids…” Handong says, closing her eyes. She can already feel Bora breaking, so she keeps talking. “Now.”

Bora breaks the hug to wipe her tears and look at her.

“Now? That means…?” She pouts.

“We’ll be the best moms, eventually.” Handong can’t help but laughing. Bora seems about to explode. Too many emotions.

And Bora cries, this time with joy. “Sorry, I’ve been holding this for many days.”

Handong laughs. “Don’t worry, I’ve been holding another thing.”

Bora suddenly stops crying. “What? Another?”

“I’m a classic person.” Handong smirks. “Get that finger ready, there’s a ring waiting for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
